memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sulfur
:For older discussions, see the 2006 archives, the 2007 archives, the 2008 archives, the 2009 archives, the 2010 archives, the 2011 archives, the 2012 archives, the 2013 archives, the 2014 archives, the 2015 archives, the 2016 archives, the 2017 archives, or the 2018 archives. ---- Armchair GM Dunno if you still care, but I’d like to point that you still have bot rights on there. ;) —alitreonalitre | 2 January 2019, 01:44 (utc) Conspiracy end credits *Why did you undo my edit for the credits for Conspiracy? The term they used was not "Co-stars", it was "Guest stars" with a hyphen. SketchFan98 (talk) 06:59, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Removal of comment I’m curious as to why you removed my comment on the Same Rank section of the Jean-Luc Picard talk page. If I put it on the wrong page, I’d be happy to correct it. Thanks for your time. :You posted to an archived talk page... on a discussion that was 10+ years old. -- sulfur (talk) 20:04, January 4, 2019 (UTC) And...? Where else am I supposed to put that comment in order to explain the reasoning behind an edit relevant to that subject? As I said, if there’s a better place, I’m happy to correct it. --ThetaSigma47 (talk) 01:11, January 5, 2019 (UTC) :Post it directly to the regular talk page (reference the archived page in a link if need be). -- sulfur (talk) 01:12, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the help I appreciate the help with the Mudd android template. Thanks. --LauraCC (talk) 19:32, January 5, 2019 (UTC) :Also -- Please note that an "infobox" is the sidebar for an article. Try to be careful in what you indicate a template type is. :) -- sulfur (talk) 19:40, January 5, 2019 (UTC) I don't know how that happened. Oops. --LauraCC (talk) 19:45, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Thanks again for the image license. I knew I forgot something. --LauraCC (talk) 19:32, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Mind 'splainin https://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Ibudan?curid=9772&diff=2285028&oldid=2282697 For as many moronic useless disambig pages were have, how is it the wrong disambig page when its the only disambig page 1) period 2) that would otherwise direct readers to the other clones based on the original character? --Alan (talk) 02:03, January 16, 2019 (UTC) :If we're going to RD, should RD to a disambig RD. Best way to do it would actually be to use that template to disambig to each of the two clones directly though. I didn't have the time to think about the best way to do that at the time and figured I'd come back to it to figure it out. -- sulfur (talk) 05:28, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for uploading title page Many thanks for uploading the Friday's Child script title page. Hope it puts to rest a lot of reverts. Sir Rhosis (talk) 06:07, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Deletion request Could you or another admin delete Hinduism? It's a redirect to Hindu, but I'd like to move the latter page to the former name (discussion). Also, while I'm here how do things stand with the Rigellian merge? Do you still feel you don't have enough information needed to do so, or have you simply not gotten around to it? -- Capricorn (talk) 11:55, February 4, 2019 (UTC) MA/mu Any idea what happened to the mirror universe version of MA? All the interwiki links point to mu-memory-alpha.org, and none of them seem to work any more. I dunno if it happened with the migration to fandom.com from wikia.com or what, but they're broken. -- Renegade54 (talk) 01:13, February 7, 2019 (UTC) :My bet? The moved to fandom.com lost it all. Sadly. -- sulfur (talk) 04:00, February 7, 2019 (UTC) :: Hey guys :) Just to reassure you, MU isn't lost. Looks like there's just a little bit of interwiki table confusion, but mainly only from EN. If you go to the Czech Memory Alpha, for example, you can go from their link back to w:c:mu.memoryalpha. I've tried several other languages, and only DE also had difficulties finding MU. ::And you can go from MU to every language version of MA, including this one. ::And it's only affecting genuine interlanguage links, not inline interwiki links that point to another language. ::So it's a weird — well, completely unique — one. And while I could fix it fairly easily, I just want to make sure that my fix doesn't impinge on the plans of others. Thanks for your patience as I get to the bottom of it! 20:41: Fri 08 Feb 2019 ::After talking to some others, it looks like it would be wise for us to wait until after MU gets migrated to fandom.com. That's probably going to happen next week. After then, we'll be able look at the MA "family" as a post-migrated "whole" and make any changes that need to be made on the backend. It shouldn't require any work on your part. ::Sorry for this temporary outage! It's just a unique situation of having to not only migrate to a new domain, but also at the same time resolve the fact that "mu" isn't actually a language. 21:33: Fri 08 Feb 2019 Not a problem. Thanks for your help with this, Czech! -- Renegade54 (talk) 21:43, February 8, 2019 (UTC) :: Hey again! Happy to report that the issue was addressed during a necessary step prior to full migration of MU. You should find that things are now fixed. Thanks again for your patience! 15:26: Sun 10 Feb 2019 Compilation article of 23rd c Klingon ships Since I'm kinda doing an RP4.2.2 overhaul of the existing DSC Klingon ship articles, under RP4.2.2 the Bstlh and Daspu' should, in theory, get their own articles instead of being over in "Unnamed Klingon Ships", but the Qugh class, Sech/D7, and BOP were the most prominently featured classes, so I was thinking creating some sort of lump-article called "Klingon Ship Classes of the Federation-Klingon War of 2256", or something more graceful, for the others, like the Bstlh and the Daspu', among others. It might lead off like some "lump" article (like the Film studio models, where it links off to those with their own pages, then details the less-comprehensive ones within the lump-article. Since, as I noted, the other classes aren't as prominently featured as the "Big Three", and their articles would inherently be stubs, I was thinking a lump-article would be better suited for the Qoj, the bortaS bir, etc. --WTRiker (talk) 06:02, February 20, 2019 (UTC) :Just pull the two from the unnamed klingon ships article (read: existing lump article) and create new pages for Bstlh, Daspu', Qoj, etc. There is really no need for a compilation article...and article length doesn't really need to be a concern. If they are complete, then they really aren't stubs. --Alan (talk) 12:28, February 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Also note that the work you're doing is for things that are unnamed ship CLASSES. The Ships on the unnamed ships list should remain there, unless they have names. ::One thing you also need to work on is to not just move the page, but look at the incoming links to that page and begin fixing them rather than leaving the work for others to do. -- sulfur (talk) 12:52, February 20, 2019 (UTC) :::Oh! I’m sorry about that. It’s been a few eons since I’ve done more than “thier”->”their”. I’ll keep that in mind for the future. —WTRiker (talk) 17:17, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Image question Suppose a new version of an image was uploaded, which was useful enough to want to keep but also offered some crucial disadvantage over the old one - so that ideally both the old and the new version should exist. What would be the correct way to "split" this one file into two? I'm having some trouble with this, turns out I can't even seem to download the old version of the image without it being in some weird format called webp. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:08, February 24, 2019 (UTC) :If you can't get it, let me know which, and we can split it, returning the original to itself, and the new one into new location. -- sulfur (talk) 02:49, February 25, 2019 (UTC) These are the images: File:Picard family album pages consulted in 2379.jpg File:Starfleet Academy marathon certificate in picard family album.jpg File:Picard Family crest.jpg In the first two cases, it's nice to have detailed behind the scenes shots, but the previous versions of the files were specifically meant to illustrate what parts of the album actually appeared on screen. (way back people assumed all of it as canon, so that was something that's needed) Regarding the third image, again it's nice to have a good shot of the cover, but the previous version was meant to just illustrate the Picard family crest. You're welcome to take care of this if that's easiest, but really what I was asking was how I should do something like this myself, I'm curious to learn. -- Capricorn (talk) 11:36, February 26, 2019 (UTC) :: The easiest way for you to do it is as follows: ::*On the image page, for example File:Picard_family_album_pages_consulted_in_2379.jpg, below the picture, where it reads: ::*'Full resolution (original file)‎ (1,685 × 863 pixels, file size: 818 KB, MIME type: image/jpeg)' ::*Click on the "(original file)" link, and that will load the actual jpg for you to download. ::*You can then reupload it under the new file name, then revert to your original "on screen" file. ::--Alan (talk) 12:20, February 26, 2019 (UTC) :I've split the first one apart, with the behind-the-scenes version being seen here. You can use that as a template for what the others should look like, or I can split all three. :I would recommend reverting the images you noted back to their in-universe versions, and then splitting off the behind-the-scenes versions to new images. -- sulfur (talk) 12:56, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Thanks, you've both been very helpful. I've done the other two images myself (or at least I think I managed to do so), although in retrospect the case for keeping the marathon certificate is weaker then I thought. -- Capricorn (talk) 20:42, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Tabber text I fixed the tabber text size for the Enterprise D page :The text is better in terms of size, but the tabs still don't work well. This is definitely something we'll have to fix the CSS all around on to make it work properly without having to use all of the "font size" tags everywhere. -- sulfur (talk) 18:30, February 26, 2019 (UTC) NCIA-93 schematic source? Source is a screen grab from . It was on the monitors behind Georgiou and Burnham when they were fighting in the hallway. I'll edit it to add the reference. Appalachia Actual (talk) 23:49, March 3, 2019 (UTC) ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' I know it's been a while (almost two years, to be exact), but I noticed you removed my Scooby-Doo reference to the Wrath of Khan, saying it was already in the TV page. What do you mean by that? I also ask this because I saw a Picard cameo in Animaniacs, but I don't want to add it just for it to be removed. -- TheAtomicLight (talk) 10:23, March 6, 2019 (UTC) :See here and here. -- sulfur (talk) 11:09, March 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks, Sulfur. Looks like I didn't have to add anything much other than the episode title it was missing. -- TheAtomicLight (talk) 16:56, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Star Trek TMP Dating :Moved to Talk:Star Trek: The Motion Picture#Dates 2019 Jin/Jeanine mixup This is something that might need an admin: the main images on Jin and Jeanine are switched. Jin is actually the one in the red uniform, and Jeanine is the one in gold. The names of these files should be swapped. -- UncertainError (talk) 22:23, March 9, 2019 (UTC) SD Title Cards Hi, SulfBot appears to have added SD title cards for TNG episodes a while back despite there being HD versions (e.g. File:6x19 Lessons title card.jpg vs File:6x19 Lessons title card remastered.png). Could you please have it upload the remastered versions? Thank you. Batreeq (Talk) ( ) 01:27, March 11, 2019 (UTC) :I did that to facilitate putting the title cards online originally. The episode code points to the title card without the "remastered" part, and they must be jpg files. I'm personally not interested in a) digging out all of the remastered title cards and b) converting them all from png to jpg if they're in the incorrect format. -- sulfur (talk) 10:15, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the response. Do you happen to have the files already? I may upload the HD versions when I am able to and if you had them, that would save me time. If not, no worries as I can capture them. Batreeq (Talk) ( ) 01:26, March 16, 2019 (UTC) :I don't have them -- but check out -- they might have them captured already too. When you upload them, just overwrite the current one, and change the citation to {{TNG-R| instead of {{TNG|. -- sulfur (talk) 02:52, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Assumed names Dear Sulfur which names do you believe are assumed? FB--FeliceItalo (talk) 19:50, March 12, 2019 (UTC) : All that were never stated on screen to be Italian. So like all of them. This has come up before about the Dutch. --Alan (talk) 20:02, March 12, 2019 (UTC) ::And appears in an uncited note about Welsh. --LauraCC (talk) 20:04, March 12, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the replies. I teach Italian so I can pretty much guarantee that the names are of Italian origin. But you're saying that if it's not specifically stated as Italian on screen, then the name can only be presumed as Italian? Is that correct? What if the category were "Presumed Italian Names"? --FeliceItalo (talk) 20:46, March 12, 2019 (UTC) Section 31 Didn't know the links could be written that way. Now i know--Hawkeye Pierce (talk) 19:36, March 19, 2019 (UTC) UI graphics Have you noticed that some of our UI graphics seem to be missing, as of today some time? Things like the arrows on the left side of the recent changes page, for example, or the X in the upper right corner of the preview page. I'm assuming Wikia changed/broke something? -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:03, March 21, 2019 (UTC) :CSS fails. But yeah, they changed/broke some stuff. It's mostly returned now as best I can tell. :) -- sulfur (talk) 16:00, March 21, 2019 (UTC) --TrekCutie (talk) 14:38, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :MA:POV. This is important. The piece you added was written very similar to a comment in a discussion or on a talk page. Perhaps a rewording and added as a BG note might work. -- sulfur (talk) 14:56, March 25, 2019 (UTC) You left that on a note/edit i made How do i do a BG note? And how do i reply to messages on talk page TrekCutie (talk) 16:04, March 25, 2019 (UTC) Red Bursts I think there should be a page for the bursts and a page for the investigation into them. what do you think?--Hawkeye Pierce (talk) 22:40, March 30, 2019 (UTC) :I think that you should stop posting this onto peoples' pages and post it onto the talk page for the article instead. -- sulfur (talk) 23:00, March 30, 2019 (UTC) wanted to see if admins/higher ups supported it before bringing it to the larger community--Hawkeye Pierce (talk) 23:33, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Edit of Pages Just a quick note of thanks, since the STFC game came out last year those pages have been needed. I noticed your edit just now, and I'll keep a template of your 'style' for both the Scopely and Digit Game Studios for future reference if needed. User:Gemma0z Move request Hey Sulfur, Could I bother you to move "Star Trek 50th Anniversary TV and Movie Collection" to Star Trek 50th Anniversary TV and Movie Collection (Blu-ray)? As it so happened I found one existing DVD counterpart so the video disanb. template comes now in play. Regards--Sennim (talk) 11:13, May 18, 2019 (UTC) :Done, and incoming links updated too -- you'll likely need to go through them to double check to ensure nothing should be pointing to the DVD page instead. -- sulfur (talk) 11:32, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Thanks, will check (that actually slipped my mind)--Sennim (talk) 11:34, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Removal of content :Moved to Talk:Nina Magnesson. Chat Hey Alex, If you have a bit of availability later this week, I was really hoping to chat with you. It might be easier to share via a chat app (or by phone, if you prefer). I'm located in Ontario, so that might help from a timezone perspective... I'm happy to make myself available at your convenience. Are there any openings in your schedule? Thank you so much! --Jamie (talk) 05:41, June 5, 2019 (UTC) (Founder/Bureaucrat at Marvel Database) :What are you looking to discuss/etc? -- sulfur (talk) 10:10, June 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Several things; the two main points being: making your wiki-life easier and connecting Memory Alpha with some folks involved with production of Star Trek, who might be able to contribute unique and interesting content not currently found in any other archive. (If you're anything like me, deep insights and rare relics of canonical information are always fun treasures to find!) ::Would you have 15 minutes for a call or chat sometime in the next few days? ::--Jamie (talk) 15:03, June 5, 2019 (UTC)